


Still into you

by romipink7



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Happy AU, Hurt/Comfort, I needed KotoGil fluff so I did it myself, KotoGil - Freeform, M/M, OCness, Valentine's Day Fluff, i need them to be happy, this ship will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romipink7/pseuds/romipink7
Summary: Gil wants to celebrate Valentine´s Day but Kirei doesn´t





	Still into you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes sorry for that.

Gilgamesh was waiting outside the church wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans.He was getting really bored of watching happy couples passing by.He didn't even knew what he is doing spying mongrels and getting cold, it was all Rin's fault the little brat had been watching some kind of animated series in which the girl confessed and gave chocolate to her significant other, it was really sappy and stupid but there he was with some weird longing about the date.Suddenly raindrops started to fall upon him ruining his hair and making him freeze, he was about to return home when a black umbrella appeared over him.

And there he was that boring priest with his dull expression and dead eyes that somehow still managed to make his heart flutter not that he was saying that out loud in a thousand years

-¿What is the reason a king of the likes of you honours me with his presence outside my working place?

-I decided to take a walk and ended in this awful church.

-I see, well then let's return Tohsaka's manor shall we?

-I'm hungry treat me 

-There's food in the house

-I want dessert

-¿Why?

-I saw a commercial on Rin's TV they said that you could get 2x1 on strawberry pancakes or nutella waffles if you took someone to with you to the cafe today

-I already told you I'm not really fond of sweet things.Besides that's a valentine's discount only couples romantically envolved can get as a known priest I shouldn´t be seen in such a compromising position.... 

At that the blonde fell silent, some awkward unknown feeling filling his chest

¿How did he dare to treat him like a merely stranger after more than three years helping him to take care of his adoptive child? 

-I have to cook Rin's dinner soon I'll lend you my umbrella though since you want to go there so badly you can go by yourself 

-I don't need your stupid umbrella I...I'll call Enkidu and I bet that he'll treat me better than you 

-Enjoy yourself and don´t stay out too late 

The brunette walked away letting the blond sulking and his black umbrella still folded getting wet by the minute

-Hello ¿Gil?

-Enkidu I'm been craving something sweet all the week could you go with me

-I'd be honoured to join you but sadly I'm overseas right now came to visit my cousin Diarmuid and help him with his crush, he is too pure 

-I see well tell that mongrel I say hi and let me now when you're back

-Will do and tell your boyfriend he's really lucky to have you, goodbye

-Bye...

I'm not going back to that ugly priest and his brat

He also ignored the umbrella and went to the pancakes store by himself

He stuffed his mouth with some and tried to ignore the happy couples and groups of mongrels around him.

He wished he had any other friend to call in that moment.After the rain stopped he went out.It was really cold so he buyed some hot chocolate and started to wander trough different stores trying to forget about anything else.After a while he saw a brown teddy bear with a severe look and decided he had enough of windowshopping so he ended in a park

It was getting dark and starting to rain again when he decided to leave.Half an hour later he realized he didn't knew where he was.

His cellphone was at 15%

"Not going to call him a king doesn't need to ask favors from no one..."  
....

"Plus he is busy playing house with his pet and Rin, we are nothing more that acquantainces, he made it clear today, and I don't need anything from him"

It was the third time he passed by the same window with the same ugly bear

He just wanted something warm to eat, and maybe someone taller to hold him 

He sat in a bench by a bus stop, hugged himself and waited

-¿Gilgamesh?

He woke up to see a pair of mismatched eyes looking down at him with concern

-¿what are you doing outside with this cold?

-¿Do you want me to carry him Kariya?

-No Lancelot he'll probably bite you, but thanks for your a kind  
offer

-Your wish is my command

The white haired man smiled warmly to his companion and he smiled back with a bow

-Let me alone worm, I don't want to go back to that filthy church

-Ok we'll let you be but you'll catch a cold sooner or later

-Sir take this

Sakura gave him a hot meat bun and joined hands with the strange couple

He devored the food and looked how the little family's form went little until it disappeared from his view

And there it was that useless longing again

-¿Goldie?

-¿King of conquerors?

-Long time no see

-Hey brat don't be rude say hi

-I'm not a brat anymore I'm and adult now...good evening Gilgamesh

Said Waver awkwardly toying with his glasses

-¿Aren't you cold? ¿Want to join us for dinner

-It's valentine's day don't be dense continue your date I can take care of myself thank you very much

-Ok then but take this

He gave some chocolate from a heart shaped box

-Hey! those were yours

-Yeah but he looks hungry and he is my friend, let's go to that bakery that you mentioned earlier ¿yes?

-Right 

They held hands and left

He saved the chocolates still full from Sakura's gift

Everyone was spending the holiday better than him

¿What had he been expecting anyway?

¿Roses, a stuffed toy, a romantic dinner? 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two hours before

Both the 8 years old and Cu had ushered him outside since he told them where he had left the blonde, he had refused at first but she have had none of it.She had been lecturing him for half on hour about how unsensitive and little romantic he was and what Valentine´s day truly meant .

-¿Did you even said "Happy Valentine´s day" to him?

-I don´t think so .I don´t get why it is so important

-I think you should apologize to him master

-And don´t forget the present it can be flowers, chocolates or a teddy bear or something unique that reminds you of him

-Maybe a snakeskin bag

-Cu...

-Hello Kitty slippers?

-Cu....

-Shakira´s new fragance Dance?

-Cu....

-I´ll give the chocolates a try

-Good....¿Are you really going to look after him with your everyday clothes?

She choose one of his finest shirts, coat and scarf, once he finished changing carefuly started to comb back his hair, she blushed when their eyes met

-Your being unusually kind to me Rin

-Don´t get me wrong Kirei, is not that I care about you or anything but Gilgamesh is always nice to me so this is for him

-Take this umbrella with you master it will be raining soon

-Thank you 

-And don´t come back until you find him, say sorry and that he matters to you and....for once in your life smile like you mean it

-Don´t worry master count on me to make dinner and play with miss Rin until bedtime now hurry up it´s getting dark and good luck!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suddenly there he was the priest with a mop for hair seeming shaken as if he had been running for half an hour

-Gilgamesh

-Go away

-I've been looking for you for the past two hours

-I don't care

-You are shaking

-Shut up I'm not

-Your hair is all damp as your clothes

-I'm not a child, nor your son or pet so it's none of your concern! .I don't want to go with you

-I bought you this 

He had a black box and inside there was a little heart shaped golden cake

-Why?

-Because I know that you wanted to celebrate today

-¿What about the parishioners?

-You are...most...important to me

-There's something else that I want

Kirei entered the toy store and retrieved two bears a brown colored one and a blonde one both had a red ribbon around their necks

-My king must be tired 

He bent down 

-¿May I?

So they went back to Rin's house it was around 10 pm so she was already sleeping and Cu seemed to be out on some kind of date

Gil sneezed a couple of times

-It's nothing

Suddenly the taller felt his forehead with the back of his hand

-You are hot, let's take a warm bath

-¿Togheter?

-Off course

The brunette carried him to the bathroom that was properly lighted with candles(thanks to Cu).took care of their clothes and put him softly in the hot water soon joining and sitting behind him

Gil sat on Kirei's lap, pressing his head against the other's broad chest while the taller slowly washed his hair, their bodies partly hidden by foam and some rose petals

-My apologies

-What for?

-For letting you down today, for not being capable of sharing the same feeling and hadn't found you earlier

-It's okay now Kotomine you already made up for everything

The blonde turned around and kissed him softly on the lips, fingers tangling desperately on his chocolate brown locks

-Happy valentine's day

The man without a heart whispered in his ear

-Kirei

He moaned while the other kissed his neck and shoulders, each kiss getting lower and lower...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.Most of their fics are either really sad or hardcore sex, I´m not complying but I wish there was more fluffy stories. Have a nice week :3


End file.
